Stars are Calling
by artistofthemind
Summary: Extended Team Natsu has returned from their mission to kill the black mage Zeref. Will the price they pay to defeat him prove to be too heavy? CHARACTER DEATH! Rated T to be safe. Mild spoilers for beyond the Tartarus arc (only mentioned in passing).
1. Chapter 1

**I edited it a lot so re-read please if you've already read this chapter.**

 **A/N: So this idea came upon me after reading a bunch of oneshots that were about Lucy and Team Natsu and everyone in Fairy Tail's friendship and love and absolute trust and just the beauty of their relationships. I may not have gotten everything right and I definitely got ideas from other authors but I did alter them slightly for my story. Sorry if you think I plagiarized or copied your story because I didn't. Or at least I didn't intend to.**

 **I own only the plot and interpreted ideas of this story, not Fairy Tail. All rights to Hiro Mashima.**

 **This story takes place after Tartarus and the year of disbandment. Starts after the guild is restarted, but Master comes back and there is not the whole problem with the country Arbaless.**

For this chapter please listen to whatever song(s) you think fits when you think about death and funerals on repeat as you read this.

 **Chapter One: The Effects**

This wasn't supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to be here for _this_. Not for _her._ She was supposed to be _alive_ and _thriving,_ _ **vibrant.**_ Instead she was _**still**_ and _**cold**_ and she _hated_ being cold; she was _never_ this still. And yet there was _nothing_ _ **anyone**_ could do for her. She was **gone,** _forever._ And that was all anyone could think as they walked towards the graveyard in a silent, somber, black procession through the rain.

Natsu stood in front of the grave with all of his friends and family. They were gathered for a funeral of one of the most amazing, kindest, most wonderful, strongest, beautifulest, bestest people to ever grace the face of this planet. His best friend, his love, his partner, his savior, his life. His weirdo. His Luce.

That's right, Lucy Heartfilia was dead. She had sacrificed herself to save the world. There was nothing anyone could do about it. Nothing _he_ could do about it.

He had been _right there._ He had been _screaming and yelling and pleading and crying, but_ _ **unable to move.**_ Lucy had smiled at him and told him she loved him. Given him a _kiss_. Then cast **that** spell. The spell that would destroy Zeref for good and _take away her life_. And there had been _nothing_ he could have done. Absolutely _nothing._

And so Natsu found himself in front of her grave with a single flower, a single blossom of the rainbow sakura tree that he had uprooted for _her_. He stood in front of her grave and thought about what Lucy meant to him and how _completely_ she had changed his life. How she had _changed the guild_.

The first time Natsu had met Lucy, he was blown away by her eyes. Not what she looked like or how she acted or even how she smelled (fairy dust, star dust, magic, electrified water, cherry blossoms, vanilla). No it was how innocent, broken, happy, brilliant her eyes were. Then she bought him food and left. When he saw her again on the slave traders' boat he wasn't surprised. He had just assumed she'd be there and he didn't know why. Then he took her to Fairy Tail.

Natsu would never know just what had prompted him to drag that girl to his guild, but it was the best idea he had _ever_ had in his whole, entire life. Her smile and her presence had slowly, but surely filled in the gaps in his heart that had been left by Igneel's and Lisanna's disappearance (he refused to believe that either of them were truly dead in his heart of hearts). Lucy had taught him how to look forwards while holding the people he loved close in his heart so that he wouldn't forget them.

After Phantom Lord Natsu realized just how broken and lonely Lucy was despite her carefree and happy-go-lucky attitude. How horrible her past, how positive her outlook. It had struck Natsu down to the very deepest parts of his soul. Her soul, as beautiful as it was, was totally and utterly shattered, almost beyond repair. The brokenness of it had only made her shine brighter. Natsu loved that about Lucy; the more broken she was, the brighter she shone.

Natsu saw her sitting there on the grave, smiling sadly at the group. Her heart looked broken by all the pain she had caused. However, even though so much pain was caused by her sacrifice, Natsu knew that Lucy would never change her decision. Not even if she was stuck in that moment for the rest of her life because Lucy knew that by accepting the power of the stars and sacrificing her life she saved the world. Lucy was proud of her choice and so Natsu would be proud of her choice and live for her like she wanted him to. He would make sure that Lucy's tale was given to the next generation n the right way, even if he had to spend his whole life perfecting it.

Natsu stepped back into the crowd and looked up to the sky. He wished with all his heart at the stars were out, but even the earth seemed to be morning the loss of such a wonderful creature.

Tears spilled down the young man's face, finally free as he let himself grieve for lost loved one.

Erza stood unmoving; her trembling hands holding a tiger lily. Jellal stood next to her holding a blue daffodil. Erza thought about her sister. She wished that Lucy hadn't _died_ , hadn't cast _that_ spell, hadn't come with them to _fight_ _Zeref_. No that was wrong. If Lucy hadn't been there with her celestial magic, they all would have _died_ on Zeref's _first_ _attack_. Lucy had been _pivotal_ in the battle. She defended _and_ attacked. _She saved their lives._ But it wasn't for free that Lucy had been able to save the world. Her _life_ had been the payment to use the magic that had _saved_ _ **their**_ _lives._ It was not fair. Lucy should not have _died._

Lucy was so _vibrant_ and _alive_ and _too_ _important_ to _everyone_ to _**die**_. And yet, there was no denying that it was the perfect death for Lucy. Using a spell to save the world and her friends, and to ensure their happiness. To eradicate all evil of Zeref from this world. No doubt the _perfect ending_. If only it hadn't been Lucy.

Erza's tears finally spilled over as she pictured her little sister. The way she had looked at the end, _before she died_. How _beautiful_ and _determined_ and _bright_ Lucy had been. Erza had never seen such a beautiful, brilliant person before. Never seen such a beautiful, perfect death. And Erza had seen too much death and far more people.

 _Everyone had been_ _ **down**_ _, their strength_ _ **gone**_ _, their magic reserves_ _ **empty**_ _. Lucy had been_ _ **the**_ _**last**_ _**one**_ _standing. She and Zeref had been facing each other. Zeref had tears running down his face, even as he laughed like a maniac. Lucy had looked back at everyone and smiled. 'Everything will be alright. I promise,' she had said. She had bent over Natsu at her feet and said something. Erza could have sworn that Lucy kissed Natsu._

 _The sun was setting and made Lucy_ _ **glow**_ _. But it wasn't just the sun, Erza had realized. Lucy's magic was swirling around her, gathering and growing in such a way as Erza had never seen before. The magic pressure had grown insanely heavy. Zeref had been struggling to stand. Lucy had given everyone one last brilliant smile that she always seemed to be wearing before turning back to Zeref and concentrating. She had chanted something that Erza could not hear over the winds that had been created because of the sheer amount of magic in the air. Golden light had surrounded Lucy and then Zeref. No screaming was heard. Lucy just turned back to everyone, her body glowing with stars floating from it to the skies._

' _Stay safe for me everyone. I love all of you. I am happy that I could do one last thing for Fairy Tail and the world. Please, live on, for me.' and those were the last words Lucy Heartfilia ever said._

 _The light faded revealing Lucy's body and a pile of ashes across from her. Lucy's keys were had melded together and formed one giant key. Juvia was crying, screaming silently in pain. Wendy desperately trying to work up enough magic to heal. Erza, Gray, and Jellal had been frozen in shock. Natsu had been sobbing and screaming loud enough for all of them. Eventually they all realized that Lucy had sacrificed her life for the world and for Fairy Tail. Somehow they made it home._

A soft tug on her hand pulled Erza back to present time. It was her turn to lay a flower on the grave. Erza stepped forwards and set her tiger lily down. Jellal was right next to her and set his blue daffodil next to hers. The stems crossed and any other time Erza would have admired how beautiful the two looked next to each other. Current, however, she could think of the day Lucy had told Erza about the tiger lily.

' _I think it suits you perfectly,' she had chirped one day while she was braiding Erza's hair, 'It's beautiful, rare, and powerful just like you. It represents courage, pride, kindness, and compassion. All of which you have in abundance it stands for the unconditional love you hold for those you consider friends or family.' Then Lucy had braided a few tiger lilies and blue flowers into Erza's hair._

' _What's the blue flower?' Erza had asked._

' _It's a blue daffodil. It's the flower that captures Jellal's spirit. There are many meanings attached to the daffodil. Such as esteem, unrequited love, and chivalry. Jellal has a lot of regard and chivalry, both of which are meanings attached to the daffodil. He is also held in high esteem by many people and go holds many people in high esteem. Personally, I think the meanings of re-birth and new beginnings really fits what you two have gone through. It can be associated with good fortune, mirth, and joyousness. Another interpretation of the Narcisse-daffodil- with esperance or hope. Both of which you must have plenty of to live a life like yours or Jellal's. Besides it looks perfect next to tiger lilies just like you look perfect next to Jellal, my tiger lily.' Lucy had replied, tying off the end of Erza's braid. Erza had blushed and stuttered an intelligible reply. Lucy had spun Erza around in the chair, her face and tone serious, 'Erza promise me that at your wedding, your bridal bouquet had tiger lilies and blue daffodils in it.' Erza had blinked surprised by the sudden change of topics, but agreed. The next day Lucy came up to Erza and shoved a binder into her hands. It was labeled 'Fairy Tail Weddings.'_

' _What's this for?' Erza had asked confused, going to open it. Lucy had stopped her before she could so much as lift the cover._

' _I had the feeling that I needed to give this to you right away. So I did,' Lucy's face was serious and tears sparkled in her eyes, 'Promise me, Tiger Lily, that you do not open this until the next wedding is announced and that for every wedding here until all the couples have been made that these wedding plans are used.'_

' _I promise to try, but what if the couple already has their preparations started? Or what if it is a couple for which you do not have a wedding plan?' Erza had asked hesitant and confused. Why didn't Lucy just take care of it herself. It's not like she was leaving anytime soon. The thought was so ridiculous that Erza immediately banished it as soon as it crossed her mind._

' _Just tell them Lucy already planned it and give them the plans. Trust me it's all perfect, including the couples. I even provided wedding rings with each plan.' Lucy had smiled, 'It's gonna be okay. Just take care and remember your promise.'_

' _Alright,' Erza had felt unsettled, but before she could question Lucy any further, Gray and Natsu came with another job. Lucy had never brought it up again._

"I'll keep my promise, Lucy. I understand now that you probably knew your fate when you gave me that binder. I'll take good care of it and make sure I honor your wishes," Erza whispered to the grave.

A ghost of Lucy flickered into life. The phantom-Lucy smiled and nodded. 'Thanks, Erza. I knew I could count on you tiger lily,' Lucy said with a smile. Erza gasped, then stepped back. Jellal looked sideways at her concerned for her even in his grief, but Erza ignored it and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulder by the crook of his neck.

The two lovers dropped their walls in a way they had not done since the now-dead girl had roamed the earth with her hugs, smiles, and whispered words. Tears flowed inhibited from their eyes as they screamed in silence their pain to the heavens.

Gray was frozen. He couldn't handle this. Lucy wasn't dead. This was a joke. There was no way that Lucy, his little sister and the Light and Life of Fairy Tail, was _dead_. She was alive. But her last moments on Earthland kept replaying in his head. He couldn't forget her smile, the stars, her last words. Gray slipped his hand that wasn't holding his flower, a white rose, into his pocket. There was a small black box in his pocket that had been given to him before the mission to kill Zeref.

Lucy had pressed it into his hands before they left and made him promise to give it to Juvia when they returned. When Lucy had left, Gray had opened the box and looked at what was inside. It was a beautiful silver ring that had a sapphire shaped like a water drop on it.

Right now the ring brought comfort to Gray. It made him think of all that Lucy had done in the last few days before extended Team Natsu left on their super secret mission.

 _She had been running around,_ he recalled _. Talking to a bunch of different guys, giving them little black boxes. The guys Lucy had been talking to would turn bright red and nod furiously to whatever it was she was saying. Lucy would always walk away from the discussion looking thoroughly please with herself. When Gray had asked her about it she smiled at him mysteriously and whispered, 'Your turn is coming,' before walking over to Jellal._

 _The next day Lucy pulled him into a dark corner of the guild. 'Okay Mr Impatient, I'll tell you what I've been doing,' was how Lucy had started, 'I'm talking about the future to all you guys because you are all really, really dense with a few exceptions.'_

' _Wait, wait,' Gray interrupted Lucy, 'Why are we talking about this now? Why not after our mission?'_

' _Because,' Lucy spoke with a sad tone and an even sadder face, 'It makes me feel better. We don't know what's going to happen. We're going after_ _ **Zeref**_ _for_ _Mavis's sake.'_

' _Fair point,' Gray conceded._

' _Now can I continue?' Lucy asked, exasperated. Gray nodded and Lucy went on, 'As I was saying all Fairy Tail men are absurdly dense with very few exceptions. So I've been going around to them talking about future relationships with the girls they obviously like. For you I'm talking about Juvia.' At this Gray turned bright red and sputtered an indignantly, 'I do NOT!' But Lucy ignored him, 'Sooo I took matters into my own hands and went out and bought engagement rings for the lot of you.'_

' _YOU DID WHAT?!' Gray practically screamed._

' _Bought engagement rings,' Lucy stated as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. Gray nearly fainted. 'Anyway here's yours and I expect you to ask Juvia to marry you after this mission is over,' Lucy went on._

' _What if I die?' Gray asked. Lucy's face hardened._

' _You won't. None of you will. I won't allow it.' She said firmly._

' _But you can't guarantee that,' Gray said in a quiet voice, 'No one can.'_

 _Lucy's face became inscrutable. 'You will not die,' she said firmly, 'Not one of you will. I guarantee it.' Gray did not press the matter further. Lucy stood, quite obviously done with this conversation. Gray did not stop her as she walked away; he was too lost in his thoughts._

Gray smiled involuntarily and slipped his hand from his pocket into Juvia's unoccupied hand. He would keep his promise to Lucy. He would propose to Juvia when the grief from Lucy's sacrifice was not quite so heavy in the air. For now though, Gray would _cry_ and _grieve_ because _his sister_ had _died_. She had gone into battle _knowing_ that she would not make it out alive and still done everything she could to _save them all._

It was Gray and Juvia's turn to give their flowers and prayers to Lucy. Gray stepped forward, still holding Juvia's hand, and laid his flower down. The stem of Gray's white rose crossed the stem of Juvia's blue water lily. He knew that she, like him, was remembering the day that Lucy had told them what flower they were. She said it short and simple, like he and Juvia were.

' _You're so pretty, soft, strong, and prickly Gray,' Lucy had said out of the blue, 'like a rose, but white for your magic.' She had turned to Juvia sitting next to him. 'And you're like a blue water lily. Thriving in water, beautiful, unique, and persistent.' She flashed her brilliant smile then and added, 'Plus you guys look great together. You have my blessing.' she dropped a blue water lily and white rose on the table and walked away._

Tears were streaming down Gray's face at the memory. "Thanks Lucy, for everything. I'll keep my promises just like you always kept yours," he said to the grave. Juvia squeezed his hand and they stepped back together. When Gray and Juvia looked at the grave one last time, there sat Lucy. She looked at them sorrow in her eyes. 'Thanks Gray,' she whispered, 'I knew you'd keep your promise. I'll miss you Juvia. Don't let Gray push you away. I'm counting on you to melt his heart. I give you my blessing.' With that the image of Lucy faded. Her perfect smile engraved in their brains and her words in their hearts.

On impulse Gray pulled the beautiful water mage into a hug. She tensed in surprise, but relaxed into his embrace.

The tears streaming freely and unhindered as they remembered their beloved sister who now resided amid the objects of her dreams.

Wendy shook violently as sobs racked her body. This was _horrible._ It wasn't supposed to happen. Lucy was supposed to be alive and helping her deal with her grief, comforting her. _Not_ in the ground, _dead, and cold_. Lucy was her favorite person on the face of this world. _No one_ would _ever, ever, ever_ be able to fill the void left by Lucy's death. Wendy would _never, ever, ever_ be whole after this. Someday, she knew that the grief would lessen. But right now it was _never-ending_ and it _consumed her._

Someone hugged Wendy, pulling her into their warm body. Allowing her tears to mingle with the rain and soak their suit. A hand came up to stroke her hair. Wendy had left her hair down. Lucy had always done it for her in the mornings and currently Wendy didn't want anyone else to do her hair for her.

"It's going to be okay," a voice said, "Lucy-nee may have left us in body, but her spirit still lingers with us." Wendy looked up and made out Romeo's blurred features through her tears.

"Really?" Wendy whispered.

"Really. Do you think Lucy-nee would truly leave before all her OTPs got together and got married and had children and died?" Romeo reassured her. Wendy gave a watery giggle.

"No. She always told me that even if she died right then, she would haunt Fairy Tail forever like Mavis," Wendy said. Romeo nodded, smiling slightly.

"Then Mavis would finally have a friend," Romeo said. Wendy gave another watery giggle and leaned back into Romeo's chest. He had grown a lot in the year after Tartarus was defeated and Fairy Tail was temporarily disbanded.

"I dropped my flower," Wendy said.

"I picked it up," Romeo reassured her. "Do you remember the day Lucy told us to get together already?"

Wendy nodded, "She came running over with two flowers."

"Then she started preaching about ridiculous roundabout schemes that never work and overprotective brothers," Romeo continued.

"You had to yell at her to get to the point," Wendy added, slipping her arms around her boyfriend to hug him as the memory swallowed her.

 _It had been a month since Fairy Tail got restarted and Wendy and Romeo had been going on missions together. Today, instead of going on another mission, they were relaxing at a table in the corner of the guild. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were gone so the two mages were safe to sit side-by-side without interruptions. It was quiet and peaceful until someone plopped down in the bench across the two._

" _Morning guys!" It was Lucy. She had been helping the two teens sneak out on missions together unnoticed by Wendy's overprotective older brothers._

" _Morning Lucy-nee," the two chorused looking up from the book they had been studying. Lucy was hold two flowers._

" _What's with the flowers?" Romeo had asked curiously._

" _Oh! It's my brilliant plan to finally get my OTPs together and you guys are last! I mean I couldn't exactly give this speech while Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu were around, could I? I mean they seem to think that Wendy should grow up to live like a nice Porlyusica. It's so ridiculous! I just want to strangle them sometimes. And then Mira's always going on about crazy ideas to get you guys together that will probably do more harm than good. And, and, and," Lucy ranted._

" _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Romeo tried to catch Lucy's attention, but she was too absorbed in ranting. "LUCY!" he finally yelled._

" _Oh sorry," Lucy smiled sheepishly at them, "Anyways I wanted to tell you guys something about these flowers."_

" _What?" Wendy asked eagerly. She loved Lucy's stories._

" _Well I wanted to tell you that I think these flowers are a physical representation of your souls," Lucy told them in her 'storytelling' voice._

" _Which flower am I?" Wendy asked gazing at the beautiful flowers. Lucy held out the pink and white one._

" _This one. The stargazer lily," She handed Wendy the flower. Wendy took it almost reverently._

" _It's beautiful," Wendy breathed admiring the flower._

" _But not as beautiful as you," Lucy told her, "I picked this flower because even though it looks so delicate, it can withstand more than you could ever imagine. Just like you Wendy. This is the white variety and as such it represents purity and sympathy. You, Wendy are on of the purest people I've ever met and your sympathy knows no bounds." Wendy looked up with tears shining in her eyes._

" _Thank you," she whispered. Lucy turned to Romeo who had been watching the exchange silently._

" _I pick this flower for you Romeo," Lucy offered him the yellow flower she was holding, "I picked it because it is simple, like you, and strong. It holds everything together in bouquets just like you did, do, in the guild. The meanings of this flower are faith, purity, and youth. You possess all three and an incredible amount of it." Romeo smiled at her._

" _Thank you Lucy-nee," He said._

" _One more thing. Those flowers also look beautiful together. So you two chickadees hurry up and get together," Lucy winked at the two bright red teens and walked away._

 _The next day Wendy and Romeo walked into the guild holding hands._

"Come on," Romeo's tugging on her hand pulled Wendy from her memories, "It's our turn to go up. Don't forget Lucy is still here. Everything will be okay."

"Right," Wendy said, swallowing her tears. She wanted to face Lucy's grave with a smile. She wanted her sister to be proud of her and not have to worry about her.

The two teens linked hands and stepped up to the grave. Wendy saw the flowers of her guildmates; Natsu's rainbow sakura blossom, Erza's tiger lily, Jellal's blue daffodil, Gray's white rose, Juvia's blue water lily. Wendy set her stargazer lily next to all the other flowers and Romeo laid his yellow calla lily next to it. The stems crossing and colors mingling. Wendy looked at the grave and smiled, not letting her tears fall again.

"I'm strong Lucy-nee, so you don't have to worry about me anymore," she whispered.

'Silly girl, I'll always worry about you. No matter how strong you are.' Lucy's voice whispered. Wendy saw her sister was sitting on the grave smiling sadly at her.

Wendy's fragile smile dropped, her bottom lip trembled. The tears welled up again and it was too much. Wendy turned to her boyfriend and collapsed on him, sobs wracking her body once again. Wet drops landed on her head as Romeo carried her back into the crowd. Somehow Wendy knew they weren't raindrops, but Romeo's tears.

The two teens clung to each other and cried out in pain for the sister, the guiding light, they had lost.

Levy stared blankly at the grave in front of her. One of her hands was holding a flower. The other was holding Gajeel's hand. He too was holding a flower. Neither of them spoke. No tears were being shed. Levy didn't think she had any tears left, for she had not cried since Extended Team Natsu returned from their mission with Lucy's body.

Levy had spent a whole day sobbing, cleaned herself up and went to Lucy's house to find the will she had helped Lucy write before the mission. Lucy had insisted upon it and at the time Levy had _no_ idea _why_. She had been _so_ _sure_ that Lucy would come back _alive_. It had been such a shock to see Lucy's _body, cold and unmoving._

Levy tightened her grip on Gajeel's hand as she looked down at the blue and purple flower in her hand. Its face stared back up at her and pulled her unwillingly into a swirl of memories.

" _Levy! I finished it!" Lucy came running into the guild yelling the day before she was to leave with the rest of her team to kill the black mage Zeref._

" _Finished what?" Levy had asked, smiling at her best friend's antics._

" _The book! My novel!" Lucy had cheered excitedly._

" _Really!? Can I read it!?" Levy had asked jumping up and down with Lucy._

" _Not yet," Lucy had said with a twinkle in her eyes, "but soon. I promise."_

" _Lucy!" Levy had whined, "why are you telling me if I'm not allowed to read it yet?"_

" _Because I just got so excited. Anyways I need your help with something." Lucy had rapidly changed the subject._

" _What?" Levy had inquired curiously. It was rare for Lucy to ask her for help._

" _Writing a will," Lucy had answered, her smile had never dropped but it's intensity lessened and her eyes had gotten a sad and knowing look._

" _I guess I can help you with that," Levy had said unsurely._

" _Great come on, we can work at my place." Lucy had dragged Levy to her place._

Levy looked up at the sky and smiled heartbrokenly at the clouds. Lucy had been so cheerful while writing the will. Even now Levy could picture it perfectly. She had joked around and poked fun at some of the things she had been required to write. But when the will was finished Lucy sealed it in an envelope and set in her desk drawer. Levy had watched her carefully before a beautifully bound book caught her attention.

" _What's this?" Levy had asked._

" _Oh, a present," Lucy had answered smiling mischievously._

" _For whom?" Levy didn't think anyone's birthday was coming up._

" _You," Lucy had giggled at Levy's dumbfounded expression, "but you can't have it yet." She had added absentmindedly._

" _Why not?" Levy had whined._

" _Because," Lucy had sung, "I don't want to give it to you yet."_

" _Fine," Levy had grumbled and dropped the subject._

"Why?" Levy whispered at the sky, letting the rain wash over her face, "why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Levy looked back down at the flower she held, a single tear slipping out. A tear that spoke silently of volumes of her pain. It dropped off her cheek into the center of the flower held in her hand. The flower glowed briefly bringing back another memory.

" _Levy-chan!" Levy's best friend had sung as soon as Levy had entered the guild that day._

" _Morning, Lu-chan," Levy had answered cautiously._

" _I have a present for you! One for Gajeel too!" Lucy had pranced up to her best friend with one hand behind her back holding something._

" _Really?" Levy had asked, eyes lighting up in excitement, "what is it?"_

" _Come sit with me and I'll tell you," Lucy had led the way to the dark table in the corner of the guild where Gajeel had been sitting. Levy had followed alongside her friend trying to peek at what Lucy held behind her back._

 _When Lucy and Levy were seated, Lucy had pulled out two extremely vibrant and beautiful flowers from behind her back. Levy had gazed at them, memorized. Even Gajeel had been looking at them with quiet admiration in his eyes, a questioning look on his face._

" _What's this for Bunny Girl?" Gajeel had asked, making a face._

" _Don't pretend you don't like these flowers, especially this green one," Lucy had smirked at Gajeel thrusting the green one at him. Lucy had handed the other flower, a blue-purple one, to Levy. Both mages had taken them hesitantly._

" _What's this for Lu-chan?" Levy had inquired, confused._

" _It's a present," Lucy had smiled benevolently at the two, "a physical representation of your souls if you will."_

" _What?" Gajeel and Levy had chorused._

" _I got you two these flowers because I wanted to tell you how I think your souls look and this was the easiest way for me to do it," Lucy had sighed, "and I thought you were supposed to be smart Levy-chan."_

" _I-i-i am," Levy had sputtered and blushed, "but it doesn't mean I can read minds."_

 _Lucy had waved away her statement. "Regardless," Lucy had continued, "I got Levy an exotic blue orchid. The blue orchid is almost extinct. Just like how a person like you is rare and hard to find in this world. It's extremely beautiful, so much so that even people who don't really like flowers appreciate this flower. This is like how you catch Gajeel's eye when he usually doesn't look twice at any girls." Both Gajeel and Levy had turned red and their eyes widened comically, but Lucy had ignored them. "The blue orchid is also a symbol of stability, power, and depth. All of which you have Levy. Blue is also the color of luck and I believe that you, Levy McGarden, have excellent luck. I hope that this blue orchid brings you the happiness that you bring to others." Levy had smiled at her friend and looked at the flower with new appreciation._

" _What about my flower?" Gajeel had asked curiously._

" _Ah the green casablanca lily," Lucy had smiled fondly at the flower, "It is unique in that it has one, and only one, meaning in flower language. That meaning is celebration. In giving you this flower I have taken a more spiritual interpretation of this meaning. I have given you this flower to celebrate your soul-seeking journey's end. Even if you have not realized it yet, you have found where you want to be, who you want to be, and what you want to do with your life. Your soul has finally settled. I also chose this flower because it looks amazing with the exotic blue orchid, but is a match hardly anyone considers. Just like the unlikely pairing of you and Levy. You both may deny it, but your union is written in the stars and in the flowers. I see a happy future for both of you. Enjoy your day!" Lucy had finished her speech and ran away to find Natsu, leaving two dumbfounded and thoroughly embarrassed mages behind._

 _The next day though, Gajeel had asked Levy out and they were a happy couple, much to Lucy's eternal amusement._

"Why do all the good people die before their time?" Levy asked in a whisper. Gajeel's sharp ears caught her question and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Probably because the stars want them so badly that they pull the best spirits off this earth before they have had time to fully enjoy life with their loved ones," Gajeel answered after a minute of thinking.

Levy turned to him, eyes wide, "That was an amazing answer Gajeel, how did you come up with it?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Just somethin' Bunny Girl used ta tell me."

Levy was silent a moment before saying, "Well it does sound like something she would say."

"Come on Lev," Gajeel said suddenly tugging Levy forwards, " 's our turn." Levy stepped up to the grave with Gajeel.

They silently laid their flowers down - stems crossing, adding to the rainbow already there. Levy recognized a few of the flowers. She had seen Lucy with them all at one point or another. Levy figured Lucy had told others in the guild about their soul. Another tear slipped free. Levy hurriedly wiped it away. She had cried enough. She did not want to cry anymore, after all Lucy hated it when people cried for her.

'Come on Levy-chan, of course you can cry, just not alone. Okay?' A familiar voice whispered in her ear, carried by the wind. There on the grave was Lucy, smiling with a sadness in her eyes that was unmatched. Levy choked up. Tears welling in her eyes. Another tear escaped. Then another. Gajeel tugged Levy back into the crowd and looked at his tiny girlfriend in concern. She was unresponsive and he could smell her tears.

"Lev?" he asked in concern, "Levy? Shrimp?"

Levy looked up at him with eyes filled with tears, her heartbreak painfully evident. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," she whispered, not seeing Gajeel, "but I'm not alone. I promise. I'm never alone." Then the tears in her eyes spilled over and she half collapsed into Gajeel, sobs wracking her whole body. Gajeel looked up to the sky, his own heart broken and let his silent tears stream down his face and mingle with the rain. He would only ever cry for a family member; Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Pantherlily, Natsu, Juvia, and the old man. Not that he would ever in a million years admit it.

Levy finally looked up when she felt a drop of warm water land on her head. She stared in amazement at Gajeel's face. His eyes were closed, by tears were steady streaming down his face. Levy gave a pathetic little giggle-hiccup-sob noise that made Gajeel look down.

"Guess she was more precious than the stars realized if even you're crying," Levy joked, choking on her tears.

Gajeel offered a half-hearted smirk. "Guess so," he whispered, hugging Levy tighter, "guess so." And he finally let go, letting his walls crumble like they had every time he was alone with Lucy.

The two lovers held onto each other, tears and rain mingling as they soothed each others heartbreak with merely their presence.

Makarov did not think that he would ever have to go to another one of his children's funerals. After the first one he had had enough of it. He had decided to do everything in his power to keep his children alive. Makarov would rather die than have had to go to this funeral. He knew that while Lisanna's 'death' had been painful, there was no way it amounted to the pain he was currently feeling. Makarov wasn't even sure that he would feel this much pain if Laxus died before his time.

As Makarov watched his children walk up to the grave with heartbroken eyes, a heavy tread, a loved one by their side, and a single flower in their hands, he was reminded of the fateful day that Extended Team Natsu returned from their mission. Everyone had been so euphoric when Gajeel and Laxus announced that they could smell the mages in the city. They had gathered in the center of the guild ready to welcome everyone home. According to the slayers every member was accounted for. All of the single men in the guild who Master had noticed Lucy talking to before the mission had looks of relief on their faces. He had vaguely wondered what that was about, but shoved it to the back of his mind. His children were coming home!

 _Everyone had gathered in the center of the guild with a banner and favorite foods and drinks, sure that their family members would be tired, hungry, thirsty, but proud and elated. When they'd heard heavy footsteps coming up the steps, everyone had expected the doors to be kicked open and Lucy to be leading the group with her brilliant smile. Natsu at her right, Wendy her left. Juvia and Gray behind and on either side of Wendy, hands linked. Erza and Jellal on either side of Natsu, hands also linked and a furious blush on Erza's cheeks, a small smirk on Jellal's face._

 _Instead as the door had swung open, sagging slightly on their hinges as though they, too, were tired. The slayers had stiffened, disbelieving, horrified looks on their faces. Everyone in the guild had glanced at them worried and then looked back to the doors. First had come Gray and Juvia. Tears stains had streaked their faces. They had been dirty and covered in blood, bruises, and makeshift, hastily wound bandages. Their eyes had been dull. That was the first clue that something was not right._

 _Mira had started to hurry forwards and help them, but stopped in her tracks when the next pair had stepped into the guild. It had been Jellal and Erza. Erza had been carrying Wendy, but set her down as soon as they had entered the guild. All three mages had looked exactly the same as Gray and Juvia. But Wendy still had had tears occasionally dropping from her eyes, carving new paths through the dirt and blood on her cheeks._

 _The guild's excitement had disappeared. Natsu and Lucy still had yet to enter. They'd hoped fervently that nothing was wrong with either mage. That it was just the battle that had affected the group so much. Then Natsu had entered the guild._

 _His figure had been silhouetted by the sun. The first thing the guild had noticed was that he was carrying someone. Probably Lucy. Then as he had stepped into proper lighting a collective gasp had run through the assembled mages. Natsu had indeed been carrying Lucy, but something had been really wrong with her. She had been really still and hung like a limp doll in Natsu's arms. She hadn't been sleeping and she hadn't been unconscious._

 _Everyone had looked at Natsu for reassurance, but got none. Natsu's face had been blank. He had had dragon scales around his eyes. Eyes that had been so filled with pain, heartbreak, despair, grief, and hate that all the members had taken an involuntary step back. Then he had spoke._

" _It's done," Natsu's harsh voice had echoed through the silent guild, "Zeref is no more." Master had stared at the rag tag group. Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, and Jellal had arranged themselves around Natsu as if he were Lucy. Their eyes no longer dull, but so unbelievably full of pain that everyone had wondered how they were still alive._

" _What a price it has cost," Makarov had said in a disbelieving voice, "Is she truly..?"_

 _Erza had answered, "Yes, she saved us. She killed Zeref with the Ultimate Magic of the Stars."_

 _Master's eyes had widened, "But that magic has never been wielded by a human, it was only a legend."_

 _Jellal had answered that time holding aloft a big silver and gold key streaked with an impossible blue that sparkled like the night sky, "She unlocked the Heavens at a heavy price. One that she was only too happy to pay in order to save her family." Silence had been heavy until someone screamed._

" _NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It had been Mira, she'd collapsed on the ground, crying, "SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE! SHE PROMISED ME THAT SHE, SHE, SHE WOULD-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Mira's magic had raged around her as her grief consumed her. Freed had approached his girlfriend carefully, until he'd been able to embrace her._

" _It's okay Mira," he had spoken, surprising everyone with the tears that had been running down his face, "it only means that she's going to have to try even harder to keep her promise." Mira had looked at him with hope in her eyes._

" _You mean she will keep her promise. She'll really, really, b-b-bbee?" Mira had been unable to finish her sentence. She had collapsed completely into Freed. He had hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her head._

" _Yes, she'll definitely keep her promises. Isn't that what celestial mages do?" Freed had answered, his tone desperate as tears poured down his face. And as if a dam had been broken the guild was filled with crying, calling out for Lucy, and the hushed comforting of loved ones also in extreme pain._

Master sighed heavily and looked at what he held. It wasn't a flower, but a small branch. He smiled sadly, tears falling. He had been overjoyed when presented with a similar branch by Lucy. But now he understood just exactly what came with her gift. It was a sense of responsibility. A burden so heavy he could only just bear it without collapsing.

 _A knock sounded at Makarov's door. He looked up from the paperwork he was doing._

" _Come in," he called. The door opened and his favorite child stepped in. "Ah, Lucy, what can I do for you?"_

" _I actually have a present for you Master," Lucy said, sitting in the chair in front of his desk._

" _Really?" Makarov cleared his desk and looked at her. No one usually got him presents._

" _It's this." Lucy set a small branch on his desk. Makarov looked from the branch to her and back again confused. Lucy wasted no time in explaining, "It's a piece of a willow tree. They grow by the river and I was given a piece just this morning by one of the trees."_

" _Given?" Makarov asked astonished._

" _Oh yes," Lucy smiled pleasantly, "I would never trim a tree unless it asked."_

" _Oh, of course not," Makarov replied faintly._

 _Lucy continued, "Anyways, I'm sure you've noticed but I've been going around talking to everyone and I figured I should talk to you too. So after thinking a lot I decided a willow tree fit you better than a flower. You are old and wise just as the tree this branch is from. You are the roots that support this guild. Your branches provide shelter to those seeking it in this guild just as a willow tree will provide shelter. You are strong enough to bear the weight of many problems of many children, just as a willow tree is weighted down by it's seeds. You may bend, but very rarely will you ever break. Just as a willow tree will sway with the wind, but not give in and break away. I believe that you are best characterized by a willow tree and just as the willow trees by the river, you continue to last much longer and provide much needed emotional support and shelter in the coming days."_

 _Makarov was so extremely surprised by Lucy's little speech that he did not even notice her go until the door clicked shut. Makarov came down to earth and studied the branch. He noticed that it did indeed have not cut marks. He wondered how his child had learned to talk to the trees in a way that he had seen no one else do since Warrod._

Makarov smiled as he thought of all the trouble it took for him to get the small branch he held. He had had to get Warrod to help him find the right tree and get a new branch. Warrod had told him about Lucy's skills and the reason she had been able to talk to trees.

" _She's a child of the stars," he had spoken with unusual seriousness, "from the moment she was born she was destined with greatness. She has been talking to nature since she was born. It was written in the stars, you know. Her killing Zeref. Mavis knew when she founded Fairy Tail. Zeref never knew because Mavis died before she could tell him. Even though Zeref thought that Natsu was supposed to kill him, it was the person so close to Lucy that they were nearly the same person. But to a skilled reader of the stars they were so different that they should not have been able to exist in the stars together. This willow tree she chose specifically because it budded for the first time on the day of your birth. It is your tree. No other tree in the world budded at the exact moment of your birth." Warrod had turned to him with solemn eyes, "Lucy was born to wield the Ultimate Magic of the Stars and destroy Zeref. She was born to write history, to change the future, and to join Fairy Tail where she could cause the most impact." Warred paused and looked at the sky. "It was written and so it was done." He intoned. Then Warrod gave him the branch from the tree and informed him that Fairy Tail had only been reborn after he, Makarov, had disbanded it because of Lucy's conviction._ _ **She**_ _was the true willow tree of Fairy Tail and by giving Makarov a branch, she was passing on her duties._

Makarov was the last person to step up to the grave from Fairy Tail. There were still many strangers and members of other guilds to lay down their flowers. But only Fairy Tail's flowers would go _on_ her grave. Makarov laid his willow branch along the bottom of the stems of all the other flowers.

"I promise Lucy," he whispered to her grave, "I will complete all duties you've trusted in me and pass on the willow branch when I feel it is time."

Lucy's smiling face appeared before him on her tombstone, 'I know you will, Gramps. You've never broken any of your promises. Thanks.' Makarov smiled through his tears, stunned by the vision and touched by her trust. 'Keep Fairy Tail alive, Gramps, they'll need it now more than ever,' the words floated to his ears as he stepped back to join his children.

Makarov looked up to the sky and smiled a heartbroken smile, tears and rain streaming down his face in rivers, "I will not let you down. Fairy Tail will live on stronger than ever thanks to you," Makarov whispered to the stars. He would swear until the day he died that right then Lucy appeared in the sky smiling and holding up the Fairy Tail symbol proudly, tears running down her face in rivulets, the look of someone who is proud of their loved ones in her eyes. He would swear that Lucy turned to walk to the Heavens, but turned around as she went, waved and smiled her trademark smile, tears still there.

Fairy Tail would live on forever and Lucy would always survive in their hearts until the day she decided to come visit as a ghost for the first time because everyone knew that would happen. After all Lucy always kept her promises and she still had a lot of them to fulfill.

 **A/N: Are you crying? Because I was while writing this and editing it. This was really hard to write, but I feel like it turned out really well. I'm going to possibly write wedding scenes for my favorite couples (Rowen, Jerza, Gale, and Gruvia), but if you have a couple that you want me to do or a someone's point of view at the funeral then I would be more than happy to do it. Sorry I haven't worked on my other stories to everyone reading them. I haven't had any inspiration and I just had to write this story.**

 **Love yall,**

 **Artistofthemind**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I was actually kind of hesitant to continue this story, but I'm going to try. This chapter has a lot of Gildarts-Lucy father-daughter touchy-feely scenes in it.**

 **All rights to Hiro Mashima may he forever rot in hell for not giving us our OTPs outright, but instead through his 'clever' little hints.**

Chapter 2: Picking Up the Pieces

It had been exactly one week since Lucy's funeral. The guild was quiet as ever, still mourning their lost guild mate. They were also awaiting the arrival of the nomadic powerhouse Gildarts Clive. He had gotten word of Zeref's defeat as it had been celebrated worldwide as far as anyone could tell. He had also heard of Lucy's death as the whole of Fiore was mourning the death of such a beautiful, amazing, kind, powerful mage. Gildarts had said he'd be back within a week of Lucy's funeral.

"Where's that old man?" Cana grumbled, staring at the mug in her hand. She had drunk a drop since Lucy's death, but ordered a mug and stared at it all day.

"He'll come," Mira assured the other girl, clutching a tray to her chest like a shield. Mira had picked herself up the day after Lucy's funeral, but anyone with eyes could see her red-rimmed, puffy eyes and smile that wasn't as warm and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well he better hurry the fuck up," Cana said. As if waiting for that queue the sirens went off signaling the arrival of Gildarts.

Many people in the guild started at the sound of the sirens. The whole city had been quiet since Team Natsu's return and so this was the loudest sound in two and a half weeks. Guild members looked towards the doors of the guild with a sad acceptance on their face. No one wanted to see what Gildarts would be like after hearing that one of his daughter's closest friends had died. No one wanted their image of the strong man ruined and yet everyone was waiting with some sick sort of anticipation for the guild to finally be complete in its mourning members.

Gildarts walked into the guild his face solemn. He took in the atmosphere and walked to the Master's office without a word. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he say. The Master was sitting behind his desk staring at a picture. Gildarts knocked politely before entering.

"Welcome back Gildarts," Makarov said, setting down the picture he was looking at.

"I'm home, Master," Gildarts replied, dropping into a chair in front of

the Master's desk.

"I'm happy you came," Makarov said, "but I'm sorry that the times couldn't be happier."

"It's fine. Tragedy will hit when life becomes too complacent," Gildarts waved his hand dismissively in the air.

"Yes," Master's eyes gained a misty gleam, "I seem destined to lose my children."

"Not more than any of the rest of us," Gildarts stated looking at all the pictures on the wall.

The ones that were closer to the center of the wall were from the days of the young generation's childhood. Gildarts noticed that after the first photos including Lucy appeared, more and more of the photographs had Lucy in them. Makarov had at least one photo of Lucy alone with every single member. Some of the poses and facial expressions on some of the members, Gildarts would never have expected to see.

"Yes," Makarov agreed sadly, glancing at the snapshot on the desk once more.

"What's the picture on your desk?" Gildarts asked curiously.

"It's from Lucy's last birthday party," Makarov explained and handed it to Gildarts, "This photo is my favorite from all the pictures that were taken that night."

The picture was completely unlike anything Gildarts had ever seen. The guild had been transformed into a club. Lights were flashing in the background and the dance floor was filled, but everyone was doing so sort of dance that Gildarts had never seen. Lucy was in the center with Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, Freed, Macbeth, Erik, Richard, Sawyer, and Gray, her self proclaimed brothers. They were forming a star by holding onto each other's elbows with one hand. The rest of the guild was fanned out around them also linked together. Looking at the picture Gildarts could hear some sort of odd gypsy-sounding song.

Then the people began to move. Lucy and her group in the center walked one way. Dropping their holds and everyone began to twirl around in such complicated patterns that Gildarts could hardly follow it, but Lucy centered it all. She swirled around in a midnight blue skirt decorated with gold constellations. Lucy was passed from person to person, dancing for a few moments before moving on. It was amazing.

After the dance stopped and the picture re-froze with everyone in their original positions Gildarts looked up in awe. "How did they do that?" he whispered, tone reverent.

"I don't know. Lucy gave it to me after her birthday. She said it was a present from her spirits as a thanks for taking care of her for all these years," Makarov confessed staring at the picture with tears in his eyes.

"It's amazing," Gildarts said, handing the picture back.

"Yes," Makarov whispered taking the picture with a shaking hand, "it is. It really, really is."

"I'm going down to greet the rest of the guild," Gildarts said, his joints creaking as he stood.

"Alright," Makarov said, his eyes glued to the picture. He had watched the dance countless times, but it never got less magical, less amazing, or less beautiful.

Gildarts shook his head sadly at the broken guild master and let the room. He clomped noisily down the stairs, observing everyone within the guild. They all had red, puffy eyes, no smiles. Some were crying outright, others just sitting there staring off into space. Mira was moving around the guild giving people drinks that were either drunk or ignored. Her smile was heartbroken, but Gildarts could tell she was doing her best.

"Hey kiddos," Gildarts said once he reached to floor of the guild, "I'm home, don't I at least get a welcome back."

Natsu despondently eyed the crush mage. "Welcome back," he said in a hoarse voice that spoke volumes of his pain.

"Thanks kiddo, it's good to be home," Gildarts said smiling at the boy.

Natsu reacted immediately in the fashion that Gildarts hoped he would, with fire. "HOME?" the boy roared, "IT'S NOT HOME! HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS! FAIRY TAIL HAS LOST IT'S HEART! SHE DIED PROTECTING ALL OF US! OUR FUTURE! BUT DID SHE EVER THINK ABOUT WHAT LOSING HER WOULD DO TO US?! DID SHE THINK THAT MAYBE, MAYBE WE JUST WANT HER TO **COME HOME**!"

Natsu wailed the last part and fell to his knees in the middle of the guild. Everyone flinched. Natsu had done the best out of everyone in locking up his heartbreak. All the guild members knew he mourned for Lucy and spent hours each day at her grave, but they had not seen him break in the guild. They had not seen him cry. They had not seen him scream. Only the mages present at the fight had seen his grief. Happy had not even seen Natsu's grief since they came home from the fight. Now Natsu was on his knees in the middle of the guild roaring his pain to the sky, not caring who saw or heard.

"SHE PROMISED! SHE SAID WE'D ALWAYS BE TOGETHER! FOREVER AND EVER NO MATTER WHAT!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs, "LUCY SAID SHE'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME! FOR US! FOR FAIRY TAIL! SHE PROMISED SHE'D ALWAYS BE HOME!"

Tears were pouring down the boy's face. The guild was frozen, watching the scene in front of them in horror. They had all been so wrapped up in their grief that they'd forgotten about each other. They had not even considered what other people like Natsu might be feeling. No one had tried to comfort other people except for at the funeral and even then it was only the couples.

" **SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP?** " Gildarts boomed, shocked at the guild's actions.

"THERE IS NO MEANING IN LIFE WITHOUT A HEART AND OUR HEART IS GONE!" Natsu yelled back, rising to his feet, "SHE'S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK!"

" **DON'T JUST ASSUME THINGS!** " Gildarts shouted as loud as he could, there was only one way to make that guild wake up and that was for them to realize what they did wrong. What he was saying was painful, but Gildarts knew he had to say it, " **LUCY MIGHT BE** _ **DEAD**_ **! SHE MIGHT BE** _ **GONE**_ **! BUT IT'S ONLY PHYSICALLY! HER SPIRIT STILL EXISTS WITHIN THIS GUILD AND WITHIN YOUR MEMORIES! UNTIL NOBODY REMEMBERS HER ANYMORE LUCY WILL LIVE ON! SHE WOULD BE ASHAMED TO SEE THAT THIS IS HER LEGACY! THAT SHE SACRIFICED SO MUCH JUST SO THAT YOU ALL COULD WASTE AWAY IN THE GUILD WITHOUT DOING ANYTHING TO PROPERLY HONOUR HER!"**

Gildarts ended his speech heaving for breath. Natsu was staring at him in shock. The guild was staring at him in shock. Everyone was staring at him. Gildarts reached up to his face and felt wetness. He was crying. Of course he was, he'd just lost a precious family member and found out his home was being torn up because the idiots who'd lost so much didn't remember how to properly grieve when they lost the most important person in their lives.

"I'm a Fairy Tail member too, you know," he joked weakly, "I've lost my heart too, but I'm not going to waste away. I'm going to honour her sacrifice. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go apologize to my daughter for how her family has been acting."

Gildarts walked past every guild member, head held high, tears streaming down his face until he reached the doors that lead out of the guild. He paused and turned back, his gaze focused on the key hanging above the bar. "I'm home Lucy, my daughter," he said.

Gildarts' eyes widened when Lucy appeared on the bar stool she always was sitting in, a milkshake in her hand. "Welcome home father," she said smiling at him, "I knew you'd wake 'em up." She smiled wrily and took a sip of her shake, "I'll do my best to come visit as soon as I can."

Gildarts nodded and smiled, ignoring the looks he was getting from the guild. "You do that," he said and let in a swirl of black fabric and click of boots on pavement.

Gildarts headed to the cathedral where Lucy's private tomb was. The one where the funeral was held was in the graveyard at Acalypha where her parents were buried. That was just a gravestone and everyone knew where it was. This tomb was more private.

It was a magnificent thing of marble and star stone. There were four pillar supporting a dome. The edge of the dome had the Fairy Tail symbol and saying carved into it. The bottom was a platform left open so that visitors could walk right into Lucy's grave to converse with her. Once you entered the platform you could see the murals that adorned the tomb, all made by Reedus and preserved with magic. Paintings covered every surface and short, looped memories were reenacted in every space in between pillars. Many memories, all chosen by guild members or what people knew were Lucy's favorites were there. In the center of the platform was a small table with two chairs. One chair was locked to the ground and couldn't move, the other was for visitors to sit in.

Gildarts took a seat and looked up. The top of the dome was an exact replica of the night sky with the constellations of Lucy's keys more vibrant than any other stars. He smiled and looked at the chair across from him. Gildarts could easily picture his adopted daughter sitting in that chair. She'd be leaning forwards slightly, ankles hooked around the legs, hands propping up her chin. Her eyes would sparkle with curiosity and life, her mouth would be turned up slightly at the corners, her ever present smile ready to spread into existence on her face.

Gildarts laid down on the table, stifling a sob. It had been so hard to hear about Lucy's death and act strong, to yell at the guild, to greet Lucy, to not crumble into a thousand pieces when he saw the picture, to learn that he'd miss that funeral. It had been so hard to be strong, now within the shelter of Lucy's tomb, he could no longer be strong. He'd been strong for so, so long. Lucy had always provided a place for him to be weak anyways.

He missed her warm smile, her 'welcome home,' her laugh. He missed seeing her drinking her milkshake, turning to greet him with delight in her eyes when he returned. God he sounded like a lover, but he'd been a father for her when he learned that her's was dead. He had chased off boys, talked to her about the future, and reminisced about the past. The two of them often sat at the riverside by his house drinking tea and just enjoying nature like two old men.

Lucy's been good at that. Good at being quiet and a steady presence. She's been a good companion on days when Gildarts felt weak. Lucy had always had time for him when he needed to be supported by someone, when he felt like a failure. Lucy had been good at providing a shelter with no bias or expectations except for the one requirement that he talk to her about what was wrong. It had always helped. Gildarts stifled another sob. He felt pathetic. If only he could have been there. If only he was stronger. If only he'd been able to kill Acnologia when they met. If only he could have gone with them on that mission. If only he was around more.

If only, if only, if only, if only, if only. if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only, if only.

"Hindsight will help nothing." Gildarts looked up. There in the chair across from him was Lucy, his beloved adopted daughter.

"You, you're here," he gasped in surprise.

"I can only appear as an insubstantial spirit here because of the Spirit King's help," Lucy explained, as she leaned forwards just as GIldarts had imagined she would, except sadness lurked in the depths of her eyes as well as curiosity and life was no longer so prominent.

"Are you actually dead?" Gildarts asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes and no," Lucy said, twirling a piece of her hair, "it's really complicated. I am now one with the stars, but I can appear in certain places on Earthland for short periods of time. I can appear here, my gravestone, and in Fairy Tail the longest and strongest, but you have to be looking for me to see me."

"That's incredible," Gildarts breathed, his tears slowing.

"Hopefully someday I'll be able to visit like Mavis, but I think it might take a decade or two," Lucy sighed, leaning back in her chair, a cup of steaming tea appearing in her hands and another, real one, on the table in front of Gildarts.

"How?" he asked picking up the cup.

"Virgo," Lucy explained, waving her hand in the air.

"Ah," Gildarts sighed and leaned back too. The two of them sat for a while enjoying the silence and their tea.

Eventually Gildarts spoke, "what happened to your keys?"

"That was the price they paid for helping me and being sub-wielders of the Ultimate Magic of the Stars," Lucy explained in a sad tone, "they are forever bound together and to me. No one will ever be able to summon them again unless they possess enough magic to summon every single one of my spirits at the same time. When that happens the spell will be reversed. The keys will separate once more and whomever has summoned them will be blessed with the fortune of having the entire Zodiac and several silver spirits being bound to serve their family until the line ends. When that happens my keys and any keys the last member of that family line possessed will meld together once more in wait for the next person with insane amounts of power to come along."

"That's never going to happen," Gildarts exclaimed, "No one is ever going to have that much power again!"

"What do you mean again?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"I know very well that you could have summoned all your keys by the end Lucy Dragneel of Fairy Tail," Gildarts admonished her, waving a finger at her accusingly.

"I wasn't aware I was a Dragneel now," Lucy said scratching the back of her neck embarrassed.

"You've been one for a while, the two of you just never made it official," Gildarts informed her with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose," Lucy sighed. The two fell silent again.

"Well. I hope people will start to visit you again and realize that you are not gone. Not really," Gildarts said standing after an hour of silence.

"Thanks for the visit," Lucy replied smiling, "I enjoyed your company. Don't forget to stop by whenever you come home. I'll be waiting to hear about your adventures."

"I'll definitely come back," Gildarts assured her, standing on the edge of the platform, "until next time."

"See you around old man," Lucy waved goodbye to her surrogate father. Gildarts waved as he walked away, not turning around so that she did not catch sight of his tears. Even though he'd been able to see her again and gain a sense of closure, it still hurt. But he did not feel weak anymore. He felt strong. Strong enough to protect his family from anything.

Natsu and the rest of the guild stared at the closed doors in shock. They didn't even realize that they'd been such bad family members. They couldn't believe that they'd been so caught up in their own feelings that they'd neglected each other and Lucy herself.

"We're idiots," Gray said after a bit.

"Yup," Natsu agreed.

"The biggest," Erza added.

"It's never too late to try again," Levy put in.

"Lucy will forgive us for this terrible blunder," Mira said, putting down her tray. Other guild members set down their drinks. Cana took a drink. Natsu burnt off the ends of his hair so it was it's original length. Gray stripped off his shirt. Erza re-equipped into her normal armor from her mourning dress. Levy pulled Gajeel out into the middle of the guild with her and climbed up onto the table that was located in the direct center of the guild.

She held aloft the most beautiful book anyone had ever seen. "This is what Lucy left for me in her will. I have not read it read. I have not even opened the cover. I think it's time I do both. We do both. I think it's time Fairy Tail hears the story of their Heart," Levy announced, willing the lump in the back of her throat away.

Immediately everyone in Fairy Tail started to make preparations for story hour. Comfortable chairs, couches, pillows, and blankets were fetched from people's houses and elsewhere in the guild. A small platform in front of the stage, but not on the stage, was made for Levy to sit on. Hot chocolate, tea, coffee and snacks were made and distributed. Master was fetched from his office and missing mages from their homes. Gildarts returned and was promptly shoved into a rocking chair with a cup of steaming green tea.

Finally everyone was situated and Levy sat with a bottle of water by her side. All the lights except for the lamp Levy was using were turned off. Levy surveyed her crowd and they stared back at her, eager anticipation filling their eyes. She took a deep breath and cracked open the book for the first time since she had seen it at Lucy's house the day she went over there to help Lucy write a will.

A golden light spilled out of the book. Levy dropped the book in surprise, but instead of falling the book levitated. Words spilled out in ribbons and twined around the guild, a beautiful golden glow filling the space. And then a voice spoke.

"Hello Fairy Tail," it was Lucy, "I can only assume that since my book has been opened, I passed away in the fight against Zeref. I'm terribly sorry that it had to turn out this way. But I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses Levy, and decided to read the book. I never thought I'd finish this book, but I did." The words and flowed back to the book and condensed, forming a figure above the pages made from the swirling glowing letters, even so Fairy Tail recognized it as their beloved Lucy Heartfilia. " _This,_ " Lucy's voice was magical and filled everyone's hearts, " _is Our Fairy Tail._ " As Lucy said the title, glowing letters floated away from her body and spelled out the title in front of her.

Levy had turned off her little lamp and climbed off her little platform unseen by everyone and was now seated in Gajeel's lap. She was almost one hundred percent sure that Lucy was going to read her book to them. Levy was not disappointed.

Lucy kept talking, "I'm sure Levy was going to read this, but I would like to read to you my book for the first time that you guys read it. After this you will be able to activate my reading of this book and time you want, but I will not repeat my message, only read the book. The one exception is when the next generations of Fairy Tail are gathered for the first time for the reading of this book. Then you should pick the new generation retelling. Now without further ado, my story."

The light letter Lucy sat down criss-cross-applesauce and a book made of light letters formed in her hands. " _It was a day just like any other day in the small town of Hargeon on the coast,"_ Lucy read in her magical voice. The audience was enthralled with Lucy's story. Even though it was about them and all their adventures, the way she had written it and the way she read it, with little light characters occasionally acting out scenes in front of her, was incredible. No one was bored, no one wanted to do anything else.

For most of the book people were crying. They were crying because they had forgotten all the good times with Lucy, all the amazing memories, all the beautiful moments. They had forgotten the little things that made life worth living even if your loved one was not right there next to you. They had forgotten how to live for someone who was not there and how to fulfill promises they made. Lucy's tale had reminded them of the little things in life that made the world such a beautiful place. That made the world a place living in.

After Lucy had finished reading her book, the book closed and landed on the stage with a soft thump and the glowing letters dispersed about the guild, fading into nothing. The lights came back on, probably with magic, and everyone had faces streaked with tears.

Lucy's book had ended in the saddest, most beautiful way anyone could ever end a book.

" _So the man, no longer young, but still full of life, sat at the table in his beloved's tomb and conversed with her spirit one last time. He laid down a single sakura blossom and a single yellow phalaenopsis orchid. The man stood and smiled at the face of his beloved painted on the wall, and in the stars now too._

' _I'm coming home soon, my princess,' he said in a tone so sad and elated at the same time that one would both cry and burst into laughter upon hearing it. 'Your dragon will fly among the stars with you once more,' he continued in a voice that was so filled with longing even a stranger would want to join him. 'Soon,' he whispered and walked away from the tomb of his beloved for the last time._

 _He was the last of the last of his generation. He had lived until he was one hundred and seventy-six before stepping down as guild master and slipping away from the earth. This man, Natsu Dragneel, was the longest reigning guild master in history and likely forever in the future. He survived the death of many of his beloved family, but had promised his love to see them all off before leaving himself._

 _So the day Natsu Dragneel died, he was surrounded by his child, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and even a few great-great-grandchildren. He was surrounded by love and happiness, and warmth. The spirit of his love made an appearance._

 _She took his hand and led him to the sky. As he went, the years of hardship fell away until he was the same age as his beloved. The next generations watched with tears in their eyes as their mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, great-great-grandmother led their father, grandfather, great-grandfather, great-great-grandfather to the golden fields of the sky._

 _They saw with eyes full of tears, the two beloveds rejoining their friends, Fairy Tail was complete at last. The only thing left behind was a picture of all the members of the third generation of Fairy Tail with 'Good Luck!' on the bottom, and the words of 'Our Fairy Tail,' to remember them by. But that was enough because, as is often the case when being parted with a loved one, memories are the single most precious remainder one can have of a loved one._

 _The End."_

Finally, finally someone had picked up the broken pieces and started to glue them back in place. In the future, when all the pieces had been picked up and put back in place, cracks and holes would be left, but that was to be excepted. After all no repair job will ever be completely perfect even with magic and the best injuries always leave behind a scar.

Fairy Tail would remember their beloved Heart until the end of the world, but no one would be as broken as they had been before. Lucy's book had started the healing process, now it was up to them to finish it. Luckily Fairy Tail was known from recovering from impossible situations and deadly injuries. Losing their Heart would hurt, but it would no longer kill. Fairy Tail was stronger than that.

After all they still had their memories, their precious, precious treasures, right?

 **A/N: So I did it. I updated. It took me a while to think of how I wanted to write this chapter. I ended up rewriting it a few times and changing a bunch of stuff in it.**

 **I really like the idea of a weak Gildarts. He's always so strong and cheerful, I think he must have his moments where he thinks, 'I'm not strong enough. I can't believe I failed.' and such. After all no person can be strong forever. No one.**

 **I know this might be confusing, but in the end of Lucy's book when it talks about Natsu and Lucy's children, I mean that Natsu adopted some kids, he didn't have children with a ghost. Natsu actually died a virgin because I think that he'd stay faithful to Lucy his whole life and since they didn't hook up in my timeline and I don't think that Natsu slept with anyone after Lisanna died or before that, he dies a virgin. Poor Natsu.**

 **I love the Gildarts-Lucy father-daughter relationship though. And their friendship is supposed to be like that of not only a father and daughter, but of two people who have grown old together in the best of ways. I know, it's kinda weird, but I love it.**

 **I might write more. I might not.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review,**

 **Artistofthemind**


End file.
